


The Closet

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, Dirty mind: me, F/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Skoulson reading each others' minds, Sorry Not Sorry, This has zero depth, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet and naughty Skoulson bit about them sneaking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closet

"Looks like HYDRA took the bait," May said. "Tracking is up and running."

They watched the blinking dot appear on the display in his office.

"The sooner we've discovered where they hid the Diviner, the better," Coulson said.

Skye's eyes met his briefly as she looked back to her laptop.

"We can sweep the surrounding area," Skye said. "Something might turn up."

"Too random, "May answered. "And we don't have the manpower for that."

"Maybe just circling back to shake up a few of their contacts," he offered. "Knock the dust off of some old leads?"

"Worth trying," May agreed.

Coulson smiled to himself and scratched the side of his nose, looking down at the file on his desk.

"I'll get on that," Skye said, standing, closing her laptop.

She took it in hand and nodded to them both as she left the office.

"Something's up with Skye," May said, after she was certain she was gone.

"How so?" Coulson asked, closing the file on his desk and coming around the side to stand across from her.

"Her father. Things are going to come to a head," May said. "He thinks the Diviner will tip the scales."

"Agreed, but, we have no choice," he said, sitting on the edge of the desk. "We have to get to the city with Skye and the 084 before HYDRA does, or we may lose the window."

"You sound like Fury right now," May said, crossing her arms.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" he said, tilting his head at her. "I'm not quite sure."

"Director," Koenig said, suddenly walking through the door. "This just came in."

He walked towards Coulson and handed him a piece of paper.

Coulson looked down at it somberly and folded it into his pocket.

"Thank you," he said, standing up from the desk and glancing at May. "I'll be back shortly."

May nodded to him as he left the room, staring after as Koenig smiled briefly and turned to follow Coulson down the stairs.

"Sir," Koenig said, catching up with him. "That message was encrypted."

"I know," Coulson said, as they walked down the hall together.

"If I can help in any way...," he continued.

Coulson stopped in his tracks. "Now that you mention it, I need you to contact Talbot's office, set up a conference call for later this afternoon."

"Can do," Koenig said, smiling.

"Now?" Coulson said, shrugging. "Talbot's not easy to pin down."

"Got it," Koenig said, turning on his heels.

Coulson continued down the hall and turned the corner.

"In a hurry, sir?" Hunter said, barely evading him.

"No hurry," he replied. "You?"

"Not at the moment," Hunter answered, with a little bounce in his step.

"Good," Coulson said, relaxing his posture.

"Right," Hunter said, his eyes looking everywhere but Coulson. "So..."

"You look like you're in a hurry," Coulson said, seeing the other man's eye twitch.

"Why would I be in a hurry?" he asked.

"You're welcome to hide whatever it is you're doing, but, if it interferes with our team, with our operations...," he began.

Hunter closed his eyes, then blurted, "Bobbi and I been having rendevous."

Coulson looked away for a moment, thinking it over.

"It's not going to change a thing," he said, throwing up his hands.

Coulson looked sternly back at Hunter, narrowing his eyes.

"Good."

He continued on down the hall as Hunter took a deep breath and headed towards the hangar.

Reaching the door at the end of the hall, he turned the latch quietly and opened it.

Before he could say a word he was yanked into the dark space and turned against the door until it was forced closed.

"Took you long enough," Skye said, before pressing her mouth up against his.

"Sorry," he said, between kisses, then pulled her towards him until he heard a shlosh, and her curse beneath her breath.

"I just tipped over the mop bucket."

Coulson laughed a little. "This was your idea."

Skye just huffed, shoved the bucket away with her foot.

He felt his way up her and then lifted, turning her around so her back was against the door.

"I've offered to take you somewhere nice," he said, pressing his hips up against hers, whispering into her ear.

"And I'm almost," she said, finding his mouth and tugging on his lower lip with her teeth "Regretting turning down that offer."

"But not quite?"  He was starting to grind against her in a rhythm.

"I find," she answered, wrapping a leg around him, "You're hard to regret."

She felt him smile against her mouth as he went still for a moment.

Then his hands were trailing down the front of her shirt over her breasts until they tugged at the button on her jeans and then his fingers were at her zipper.

The wool of his suit jacket was brushing up against her bare thighs as he pressed a hand flat against her stomach and she felt his hot breath over her panties.

"You're definitely not going to regret this."

 


End file.
